Die Invasion der SnapesHilfe die Schwestern kommen
by irat
Summary: 4 Frauen betreten die Große Halle. Sind das … Snapes Schwestern ? HUMOR ONESHOT


Disclaimer: Bis auf Snapes Verwandte gehört mir nix . GAAAAAAR NIX

AN: Müsste auch ohne den lustig und verständlich sein. Aber lest den 1Teil trotzdem! :-) Hier also die Anmerkung: SEQUEL ZU INVASION DER SNAPES

AN: Es wird zwar nur darüber geredet, deswegen auch dieses Rating aber trotzdem. Snape ist schwul. Es ist aber eine Geschichte über die Snapes. Ein Familliendrama wenn man so will.

Außerdem wurde ich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass Snapes Mutter eigentlich Eileen Snape heißt und leider verstorben ist. Weiß ich eigentlich, hab ich aber verdrängt. Aber ist egal. Gelobt seien fanfictions und ich schreib jetzt einfach nen dickes AU zu meiner Geschichte dazu

* * *

Es gab mal wieder Abendessen und so saß wie gewohnt ganz Hogwarts in der Großen Halle zusammen. Jedermann aß, trank und lachte und hatte allgemein eine gute Zeit. Auch Snape war zufrieden, war doch seine Mutter seit einigen Wochen wieder aus Hogwarts ausgezogen. Und er genoß - im Gegensatz zum Rest der anwesenden Personen - die dadurch eingekehrte Routine und Ruhe.

Doch dieses idyllische Bild sollte schon bald zerstört werden. Denn gerade als unser allseits beliebter Zaubertrankprofessor seinen Kaffee trinken wollte -und dabei noch einmal ein Dankgebet zum Himmel schickte um seiner Erleichterung Ausdruck zu verleihen dass er nun ENDLICH wieder eine verwandtenfreie Zone bewohnte- da…

Ja da schwang, wie schon einmal, die Tür der großen Halle lautstark auf. Ein SEEEEVCHEN-SCHATZILEIN-Schrei aus 4(!) Kehlen plagte nun die Ohren der Bewohner. Den Ohren folgten die Augen und so richteten sich, nun schon mit den Erfahrungen mit Hildegard Snape gerüstet, hunderte Augenpaare erwartungsvoll und in einigen Fällen schon mit amüsierter Vorfreude, auf die Neuankömmlinge. Es waren, wie die schrille Tonlage und die doch enorme Lautstärke schon vermuten ließen, 4 weibliche Personen. Genauer gesagt. 4 junge, bildhübsche, anbetungswürdige weibliche Personen. Dies konnten die männlichen Bewohner Hogwarts leider nicht richtig würdigen, da die Kleidung der Genannten nicht einmal vor Farben wie grellgelb, neonpink gemischt mit ocker und violett in jeglichen Formen und Schattierungen zurückschreckte und somit jedermann blendete. Es geschah wie es zu erwarten war: In einer geschlossenen Formation stöckelten besagte Frauen geradewegs in Richtung des erstarrten Zaubertrankmeisters dessen Antlitz wieder einmal Schock, Horror und die allumfassenden Frage „Warum ich??, Warum immer ich??" widerspiegelte.

Die Fremden ließen sich davon nicht abschrecken und rissen, kaum beim Zaubertrankmeister angekommen, diesen von seinem Stuhl hoch und pressten ihn fest an ihre Busen. Der arme Severus, noch immer ganz entsetzt, wusste, aus Erfahrung klug geworden, dass er keine Chance hatte und ergab sich seinem Schicksal. Er ließ sich deshalb ohne jegliche Gegenwehr von den Frauen gleichzeitig, abwechselnd und in jedweder sonstiger erdenklicher Konstellation herzen, knuddeln und abknutschen.

Doch Snape wurde nicht die geringste Ruhe gegönnt. Kaum hatten die Frauen sich von unserem geplagten, bemitleidenswerten Zaubertrankprofessor gelöst, wurde er auch schon von einem wahren Redeschwall überrollt: "Brüderchen, Brüderchen, Brüderchen. Wir sind schwer enttäuscht von dir! Wie konntest du uns das nur antun? All die Jahre, die wir dich gehegt und gepflegt haben, auf unseren süßen kleinen Wonneproppen aufgepasst haben! Und so dankst du uns unsere Aufmerksamkeit? Unsere Liebe? Wir mussten es von MUTTER erfahren! Wie konntest du nur deine eigenen Schwestern so verraten? Waren wir nicht immer für dich da? Haben wir dich nicht immer beschützt und dich in deinen Neigungen unterstützt? Als Mutter deine Kessel verschwinden lassen wollte, weil sie Angst hatte dass du nicht genug Kontakt zu Gleichaltrigen aufbaust, haben wir sie nicht für dich in dein Zimmer geschmuggelt und Mama überzeugt, dass du einfach schüchtern und wählerisch bist und einfach mehr Zeit braucht um Freunde zu finden? Und weißt du noch als du gemerkt hast, dass du schwul bist? Haben wir dich da nicht unterstützt und haben dir passende Accessoires wie High –Heels und Make-up gekauft und mit dir einen ausführlichen Schminkkurs gemacht?"

warf Loreletta, die älteste der Schwestern ihm vor.

Gegen 4 so imposante Schwestern die ihm nicht die geringste Chance auf Gegenwehr ließen war Severus machtlos und jetzt machten diese wirklich ernst!: „DU wirst uns jetzt ALLES über deinen Freund erzählen! Du willst doch nicht dass wir ärgerlich werden oder Sevchen? Wir sind wirklich schwer enttäuscht! Deinen eigenen Schwestern den Freund vorzuenthalten. Wenn Mutter nicht gewesen wäre…Wir wüssten heute noch nichts!

Aber Mama hat uns Merlin sei Dank gleich alles erzählt. Tante Susell und Tante Elle sind auch schon ganz neugierig. Sie wollen übrigens, dass ihr Sevyspatz sie bald mal wieder besucht..."

Mechthild redete sich ihren ganzen Frust von der Seele und kam richtig in Fahrt. Sie pausierte nur für einen kurzen Augenblick so dass sich die 4 Schwestern jeweils eine Sitzgelegenheit heraufbeschwören konnten um so besser auf Severus einreden zu können und ihn bequemer befragen zu können. Auch ihren Bruder hatten sie wieder auf seinen Stuhl niedergedrückt.

„Also. Jetzt mal Klartext. Wer ist es? Wie alt ist er? Wie sieht er aus? Ist er süß? Was sind seine Hobbies? Geht er gern shoppen? Wie habt ihr euch kennen gelernt? Was sind seine Absichten? Behandelt er dich auch gut? Du hast ihm hoffentlich klar gemacht dass du 4 große Schwestern hast die dich bis aufs Blut verteidigen, und ihn beim kleinsten Anzeichen dass er dich nicht ordentlich behandelt und würdigt deine Schwestern auf ihn hetzen könntest?"

Hier wurden die breitgrinsenden Gesichter der Hogwartsbewohner zum ersten Mal noch breiter und sie konnten ihr Gekicher nicht mehr zurückhalten. Aber die Snapes ließen sich nicht stören und Hannelore löste Mechthild, die jetzt doch etwas aus der Puste gekommen war, ab:

„Dein Freund ist hoffentlich nicht einer deiner „BEKANNTEN " sagte sie angewidert. „Wir können Mama da nur zustimmen! Die Todfresser oder wie die auch immer heißen waren uns schon immer suspekt, keinerlei Manieren. Richtige Widerlinge. Immer dieses foltern und niederschmeißen in den Dreck und vor allem nicht die GERINGSTE Ahnung von Fashion! Es ist aber gut dass du endlich deine unglückliche Beziehung zu Lucius überwunden hast. Diesen Schleimbeutel von einem Malfoy konnten wir ja noch nie leiden nicht wahr Schwestern? Wenn wir den Ihn die Finger kriegen…Der Heuler mit der 2-Literladung Bubotubereiter war eindeutig nicht genug. Dein neuer Freund ist hoffentlich besser. Obwohl, das ist ja nicht schwer. Das du dir damals so einen- Sevy halt dir mal kurz die Ohren zu, das ist jetzt nichts für deine jungen Ohren- Hornochsen so ein gottverdammtes Arschloch. So ein hirnamputierten Intelligenzallergiker ausgesucht hast, kann ich immer noch nicht verstehen "

An dieser Stelle verlor Malfoy junior sein Grinsen und bekam bei dem Gedanken an Snape ...der mit seinem Vater...eine leicht grünliche Färbung. Die restlichen Hogwartsbewohner ließen sich davon aber nicht aus der Ruhe bringen sondern genossen diese Enthüllung umso mehr.

Annerose schloss nahtlos an Hannelores Schimpftirade an : „Wann willst du ihn uns vorstellen? NOCH hat er nicht den offiziellen Anerkennungsstempel deiner 4 Schwestern! Wer weiß, vielleicht nutzt er dich ja nur aus? Du weißt wie leichtgläubig du bist! Wir als deine Schwestern haben die Pflicht, das Recht und das Privileg auf dich als Jüngsten aufzupassen. Du bist doch unser Knuddelschnuffisevvymäuschen. Wir müssen auf dich aufpassen! Ich verspreche auch keine peinlichen Geschichten über deine Kindheit, wie wir mit dir Puppe gespielt haben oder dich geschminkt haben oder so zu erzählen, einverstanden? Also, wir erwarten, dass du ihn uns in den nächsten paar Tagen vorstellst. Wie wärs mit Mittwoch als großes Familiendinner? Die Kinder würden sich so freuen! Und sie vermissen ihren Onkel Sev! Sie wollen wieder Lego und „Schnapp den Merlin" und was weiß ich noch alles mit dir spielen.

Du könntest dich sowieso öfters mal blicken lassen. Es ist ja schon eeeewig her, dass wir uns gesehen haben! Ohh wir haben dich ja soo vermisst"

An dieser Stelle nutzten die Schwestern die Chance um Severus noch einmal ordentlich durchzuknuddeln und Snape versuchte verzweifelt Luft zu bekommen.

Nachdem die Schwestern scheinbar entschieden hatten, dass es für den Moment an Umamungen reichte, wollte unser Zaubertrankmeister die Gelegenheit nutzen und setzte schon an etwas zu sagen: vielleicht um höflich zu sagen wie schön es sei sie wieder zu sehen, vielleicht aber auch um zu fragen was sie in Dreiteufelsnamen in Hogwarts zu suchen haben und wie er sie am schnellsten wieder los werden könne.

Doch er hat keine Chance. Denn schon stürmte seine Mutter mit einer riesigen Einkaufstüte bewaffnet auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn und seine Schwestern überschwänglich und voller Elan: „Sevyspatz guck mal wer hier ihist! Naa freust du dich? Hey ihr Süßen. Schön euch wieder zu sehen! Ich hab euch ja sooooo viel zu erzählen. Loreletta. Also. Das muss jetzt mal gesagt werden. Deine neue Robe ist einfach sü-perb. Dieses grünblaupink als gepunktetes Muster. Und dann noch die zusätzlichen hellviolettroten Streifen. Einfach fabelhaft! Darauf wäre ich nie gekommen. Und Annerose, Schatz. Wie geht's deinem Jüngsten? Hat er die Trollpocken gut überstanden? Ich weiß noch damals als Sevymäuschen die Trollpocken hatte. ..Es gab schöneres. Ich freu mich ja so euch alle hier zu sehen. Aber wo habt ihr denn eure Ehemänner und Kinder gelassen? Ihr wisst doch wie sehr die Kinder Sev lieben!"

Hier sahen sich die Hogwartsbewohner ein wenig befremdet an: Kinder… mögen Snape? Doch Hildegard fuhr fort ohne sich im geringsten über den Aufruhr im Hintergrund gestört zu fühlen:

„Aber mal zu den wichtigen Themen. Habt ihr Severus schon angemessen begrüßt und gescholten? So etwas einfach vor uns zu verheimlichen! Das ist eine Schande!"

Severus der sich schon Hoffnungen gemacht hatte dass schlimmste überstanden zu haben zuckte bei diesen Worten zusammen und wurde glatt einige Zentimeter kleiner- zum großen Vergnügen des Publikums, welches sich noch immer wunderbar amüsierte.

Hildegard redete einfach weiter: „Dabei ist unser Sevyschätzchen als einziger unverheiratet. Er ist zwar der jüngste aber dass ist keine Entschuldigung. Es wird wirklich mal Zeit! Auch Konrad habe ich das gesagt. Konrad habe ich gesagt, Konrad hab mal ein ernsthaftes Wort mit deinem Sohn. In seinem Alter noch immer nicht verheiratet zu sein. Dass kann ja nicht angehen! Aber hört jemanden auf mich? NEIN, natürlich nicht!"

Um sich von dieser sträflichen Missachtung ihrer Person zu erholen wandte sich Mutter Snape der mitgebrachten Einkaufstüte zu: „Aber schau mal was ich dir mitgebracht habe Sevimäusschen!" Snape ahnte schon schreckliches denn er erkannte das Logo des Lieblingsschneiders seiner Mutter auf der Tüte.

In diesem Moment stürmt Papa Snape völlig außer Atem und mit hochroten Kopf in die Halle und rief:„Sev! Schnell! Versteck dich, deine Mutter hat..."

„Was meinst du "Versteck dich?" Konrad willst du mir was sagen?" Konrad schluckte schwer und meinte unterwürfig: „Aber nein Hildimausi. Ich bitte dich, wie kommst du nur auf solch einen Gedanken?" Doch Hildegard ließ sich nicht so schnell beruhigen und so lassen wir die beiden (Ex?-) Turteltäubchen alleine mit ihren Kabbeleien und richten unser Augenmerk wieder auf unseren bemitleidenswerten Zaubertrankprofessor. Die Schwestern hatte inzwischen das Mitbringsel der Mutter ausgepackt und Severus wurde von Hannelore weiter gequält:

„Mama hat ja soo recht, Sevchen. Die Roben würde dir soooooooooo toll stehen! Schau nur diese Kombination von Gold, Erdbraun und Azur! Dazu dieser leichte Schimmer von Rosa. Du wirst deine armen aufopfernden Schwestern sicherlich nicht traurig machen wollen und wirst die Roben anprobieren nicht wahr? Ich hab doch recht??"

Der drohende und Unheil versprechende Unterton seiner Schwester ließen Severus verzweifelt und hilfesuchend um sich schauen. Doch weit und breit entdeckte er nur breitgrinsende, schadenfrohe Gesichter und –in Albus` Fall, zwinkernde Augen. Keiner rührte auch nur einen Muskel um ihm zu helfen. Schließlich blieb er mit einem flehenden Blick am Gryffindortisch hängen und gab einer dort sitzenden Person ein resigniertes aber auforderndes Nicken. Daraufhin stand dort jemand auf und verkündete:„ Ich würde es sehr begrüßen wenn ihr Severus nicht in diese Roben stecken würdet. Ich liebe ihn so wie er ist."

Ob Geist, Angestellter, Schüler oder Verwandter- jeder richtete sein Augenmerk schneller auf die am Gryffindortisch stehende Person als Snape Bezoar sagen konnte. Wer war diese Person? Doch nicht – Harry Potter!

Hildegard handelte in Sekundenbruchteilen: Sie packte Konrad und zerrte ihn an der Hand mit sich quer durch die Große Halle. Kaum bei Harry angekommen ließ sie Ehemann, Ehemann sein schubste Harrys beste Freunde, die breit grinsend das ganze Schauspiel beobachteten rücksichtslos aus dem Weg und umarmte Harry mit aller Kraft die sie aufbringen konnte: „Ohh, Ich bin ja soo glücklich. Wie schön dich endlich kennenzulernen. Du bist also der Freund von Sevvyschatz. Nun, ein wenig jung nicht? 17 Jahre nicht wahr? Aber gut. Das ist nicht so schlimm. OOOOOHHH ich freu mich ja so dich kennen zu lernen. Es gibt nicht viele Männer die in der Lage sind dass Herz meines Sohnes zu erobern. Du musst etwas besonderes sein. Ich will ALLES über dich wissen. Heute Abend Dinner? Das wäre eine gute Gelegenheit dich besser kennenzulernen. Severus hatte uns sowieso ein gemeinsames Essen mit seinem Honigbärchen versprochen. Das ist DIE Gelegenheit! Du MUSST mir einfach erzählen wie ihr beide euch näher gekommen seid. Kannst du tanzen? Was sind deine Hobbies? Wann wollt ihr heiraten? Wollt ihr Kinder adoptieren? Habt ihr guten Sex? Befriedigung im Bett ist ein wichtiger Bestandteil in einer Beziehung. Wenn ich da an Konrad und mich denken *kicher*"

Nur mit äußerster Kraftanstrengung gelang es Severus seine Mutter von dem überrumpelten Harry wegzuzerren. Dieser wurde aber sofort von den Schwestern umschwärmt und kam gar nicht zu Wort. Schließlich sprach Konrad ein Machtwort:"GENUG JETZT- Ich will auch Hallo sagen!"

Mit diesen Worten schob er die geschockten Frauen zur Seite und umarmte Harry herzlich: „Willkommen in der Familie! Du hättest dir keine bessere aussuchen können!"

Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind dann verzweifelt Severus Snape noch heute an seiner Familie.

Happy end

* * *

AN: Ich hoffe das hat euch gefallen und hat euch, vielleicht, ein Lächeln entlockt. Reviews?? Bitte??

Ich weiß dass ist jetzt –mal wieder- ne Menge Monolog. Ist hoffentlich trotzdem gut geworden.


End file.
